videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Mario Kart Switch
Mario Kart Switch is the next Mario Kart game, made exclusively for the Nintendo Switch. The other series' tracks are reused from Mario Kart 8 and Mario Kart 8: Deluxe. Characters Veterans * Mario * Luigi * Peach * Daisy * Wario * Waluigi * Toad * Toadette * Yoshi* * Birdo * Bowser * Bowser Jr * Donkey Kong * Diddy Kong * Koopa Troopa * Koopa Paratroopa * Dry Bones * Rosalina * Shy Guy* * Petey Piranha * King Boo * Funky Kong * Lakitu * Metal Mario * Pink Gold Peach * Baby Mario * Baby Luigi * Baby Peach * Baby Daisy * Baby Rosalina Newcomers * Kamek in America * Boom Boom * Pom Pom * Dixie Kong * Lubba * Nabbit * Baby DK * Gooigi* * Pauline * Peachette Guest Characters: * Link** * Inkling or girl* * Villager or girl * Isabelle * Pac-Man** * Samus * Kirby* * R.O.B. * Tepig Vehicle Parts See [link] for info. KEY: K-Kart B-Bike Q-ATV/Quad Bodies: Returning: * Standard Kart* from MK8 * Standard Bike* from MK8 * Standard Quad* ATV in NA, reused from MK8 * Gold Standard k * Pipe Frame* k * Turbo Yoshi* k * Turbo Birdo k * B Dasher k * Shooting Star k * Mushmellow* k * Streamliner* K * Barrel Train k * Egg 1* k * Cheep Charger* k * Koopa Dasher* k * Royal Ribbon** k (Birthday Girl in NA) * Banisher k * Piranha Pipes* K * Baby Buggy* k * Royale** k * ROB-BLS K * Flame Flyer* K * P-Wing k * Rambi Rider k * Royal Racer* K * Power Flower** k * Landship*** k * Banisher k * Concerto* k * Biddybud* K * Dragonetti* K * Blue Falcon* k * * Yellow Taxi k * Trickster k * Ghost Ride k * Magikruiser* b * Bullet Bike* B * Dolphin Dasher* b * Wario Bike* b * Twinkle Star* b * Phantom* b * Yoshi Bike* b * City Tripper b * Wild Wiggler Q * Inkstriker Q * Splat Buggy* Q New: * Pac-Mobile Kart * Heart Kart** k * Kraken Kart* k * Robobot Wheeler K * Plessie Bike b * Trike* b * Rocket Bike b * Bowser Shell*** Q * Dyno Buggy Q * Star Scuttle Q * Ivysaur Quad Q * Gold Standard b * Gold Standard Q * Block Quad Block ATV in NA Wheels: Returning: * Standard* * Triforce Tyres * Leaf Tyres * Slick * Monster * Slim * Roller * Wood * Mushroom* * Cushion * Sponge * Off Road * Gold Tyres * Blue Standard * Cyber Slick * Hot Monster * Azure Roller * Retro Off Road * Monochrome Cushion New: * Power Pill Wheels * Mini Star/Ztar Monster*** * Rainbow Wheels * Pokeball Wheels* * Dream Land Wheels * Green Standard Gliders: Returning: * Standard Glider* * Gold Glider * Flower Glider* * Peach Parasol** * Paper Glider * Hylian Kite * Parafoil* * Wario Wing * Parachute * Parafoil * Oilpaper Umbrella Glider * Fare Flyer * Cloud Glider New: * Grand Star Glider * Kraken Glider * Boo Glider * Super Leaf * Star/Ztar Kite*** * Airship Propellers*** * Jirachi Glider *-All characters that use it change colors **-changes colors on Female characters only ***-changes colors on Bowser, Bowser Jr, Kamek, Boom Boom and Pom Pom only. Tracks & Cups Nitro Courses: Mushroom Cup: # Goomba Circuit # Acorn Plains # Woolly World Circuit # Flower Cup: # Mario Circuit # Daisy Garden # Sprixie Carnival # DK's Frozen Island Star Cup: # Sumo Bros Dojo # Wario's Bob-omb Factory # Birdo Blvd # Boolossus Valley Special Cup: # Gooper Blooper Lagoon # Mario Maker # Bowser's Castle # Rainbow Road Secret Cup: # Prism Tower Speedway # Splatoon Circuit # Celebration Avenue # N Retro Courses: Shell Cup: # SNES Donut Plains 2 # GBA Sunset Wilds # Wii U Water Park # 3DS Wuhu Island Loop Banana Cup: # Wii U Sweet Sweet Canyon # SNES Vanilla Lake 1 # GCN Mushroom City # Wii DK's Snowboard Cross Leaf Cup: # iOS/Android Tokyo Blur # Wii U Wild Woods # N64 Wario Stadium # GCN Bowser's Castle Lightning Cup: # 3DS Wario's Galleon # SNES Bowser Castle 3 # Wii U Electrodrome # GBA Rainbow Road Coin Cup: # 3DS Rosalina's Ice World # DS Mario Circuit # Wii U Mount Wario # Wii Moonview Highway Bonus Cup: * Wii U Hyrule Circuit * Wii U Animal Crossing * Wii U Excitebike Arena * Wii U Big Blue Battle Courses NEW courses: * King Boo's Spooky Colosseum * Lakitu's Skyway * Rainbow Arena * Prism Dome Retro Courses: * Wii Chain Chomp Roulette * N64 Double Deck * DS Tart Top * N Switch Lunar Outpost * 3DS Honeybee House Items Found on the track: * Coins - same as in Mario Kart 8 & MK8 Deluxe. * Rupees Circuit only - same as in Mario Kart 8 & MK8 Deluxe. * Bells Crossing track only - same as in Mario Kart 8 & MK8 Deluxe. * Power Eggs Circuit only - see 'Coins' for info. Returning All Powerups from MK8 and MK8 Deluxe, return. The coin item Becomes Rupee, Bell, and Power Egg in Hyrule Circuit, Animal Crossing and Splatoon Circuit, respectively. * Fake Item Box - spins out anyone who runs into this fake Item Box. * Mega Mushroom - Same as in Mario Kart Wii. New: * Rolling Yoshi Egg - Same as in Double Dash. * Ice Flower - Same as Fire Flower, but with Ice balls that temporarily freeze characters for a bit. * Fake Double Item Box - same as a Fake Item Box, but designed like a Double Item Box. Category:Super Mario Bros. Category:Mario games Category:Racing Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games